Dreamer
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Kana dedicated his whole life to horses and had everything he have ever wanted. He has good friends, a great business, and a wonderful home. He never felt like something was missing and was happy with his life until a new farmer moved to his hometown. Life is full of surprises and Kana was about to experience those surprises.


Dreamer

 **Hello everyone, I just recently got a baby in this game and I married Kana so I thought I should write a fanfiction since I am in a Harvest Moon phase. I hope you all enjoy it. Also please hit me up with reviews.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **P.S: I don't own Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns, I just love it.**

It all started with an old cart and a white pony. Ina, the Mayor of Konohana, brought it to my shop one day and told me to repair the chart and look after the horse. I didn't bother to ask who owns it. I was concerned about the horse. I walked up to the frighten creature and run my fingers through his mane. He stopped shaking and licked my face. I was happy that I calm him down.

"Kana, I am sorry that it was short notice but can you keep him here until tomorrow. We have a new resident here." Ina said.

"So you are letting him settle down before we give him back his horse, no biggie." I replied.

"Thanks Kana but the new resident is a…"

"I know, he is our new farmer and our trump card against the Bluebell Village." I said.

"I wasn't going to say that but okay." Ina said. "We will stop by at Nakama Farm tomorrow morning."

"Nakama Farm?" I said, letting out a baffled look.

"Oh, that is what the new resident named the farm." Ina said.

"Not a bad name. I like it…" I said.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow Kana and thank you again." Ina said.

"Don't mention it." I said, smiling. She left my stable and I turned to the horse. "I wonder what kind a person your owner is. I can't wait to meet him.

The next morning, I brushed the small pony and prepared the cart. Ina came to my place when I was done and we walked to the Nakama Farm. I looked around the place and it wasn't much to look at but there were seeds sow into the soil. "Wait here Kana, I will talk the farmer first."

"Okay…" I said. She entered the house and I let out a sigh. I was curious about the farmer. I wanted to know what he looks like. It is not that I am into men… Oh no… It is just, it is exciting to have someone new in the village and I don't have a lot of friends that understand me. Hiro is the only friend that I have in Konohana Village that understands me but he is always busy because he is training to be a doctor. My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the open door. Ina walked out but my eyes widened when I found the person following behind her. It wasn't a man… It was a woman.

"We came here to give you your horse and cart back. It got damaged by that crash the other day and I wanted to repair it." Ina said. "So Kana here fixed it and also tend to your horse."

"Oh thank you Ina. You are so kind." She said. Her voice was cheery yet smoothing. I was overwhelmed that our new farmer was a woman. She then turned to me. "Hello Kana, my name is Lillian Garden. It is really nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mines." I said, smiling back. I stared at her for a brief moment. She had long brown hair that reached her back and glimmering violet eyes. Those eyes, I can easily be hypnotized by those two glowing gems. I have every intension of turning away but I couldn't. I was paralyzed and allured by those eyes. And don't get me started with the smile. Damn… Her smile was breathtaking and I had to blink a few times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. The more I realize that I wasn't dreaming, the more I became astounded that a beautiful woman was in front of me. This was no dream.

"I am happy you took care of Shin here. I was worried sick about him." Lillian said, petting the white pony. "Oh Shin, I missed you so much." The horse nay as he nuzzled her. I was amazed that she was so good to the horse. I was so captivated with her affection to her horse that I didn't realize that I was blushing in front of them.

"Remember Lillian, take some requests to earn money and also socialize with the other villagers. Everyone in Konohana is eager to meet you." Ina said.

"I will Ina, don't you worry." She said.

"Well, we must be going. Keep up the good work Lillian." Ina said.

"Goodbye Ina… Goodbye Kana… Thanks for everything." She replied. We walked away from her while she waved.

After that day, my mind started to wonder. My thoughts wonder beyond my passion of horses just because of her. Two questions constantly bellowed in my head. Why is Lillian Garden in my head and how is she different than the other women in Konohana?

I was born and raised in Konohana and my parents were ranchers. Unfortunately, my mother died by cancer and it was hard for me and my father. My father practically raised me on his own and when I was old enough to take care of myself, my father venture off to search for the Perfect Horse. It has been years that my father left the village and yeah it is lonely without him around but I have my horse Hayate to keep me company. That is why my heart and time was consumed by my love for horses because horses saved me from loneliness. Women were never the plan. There are women in Konohana and they never captivated me so profoundly like she did.

One of them is Nori. She is the granddaughter of an old farmer named Gombe. She is very kind and always gives a hand to those who needs help. She is good at sewing and farming. And her cooking is awesome as well. How I know this? Well, she has a crush on my best friend Hiro and she always gives bento to him. I sometimes get some food when I visit Hiro at the hospital and damn it was so good. I like to say that Nori is off limits because my best friend also has an eye on her so I pray for both of their happiness.

Another woman in Konohana is Reina. She is very smart. She is so into plants and dedicated her life on researching on them. She lives with her colleague Mako. Hiro keeps pushing me to ask her on a date but I keep telling him that I was not interested. Reina is cute and all but I don't like her like that. She is kind a weird but then again, she have an addiction to plants just like I am addicted to horses. I guess that is why Hiro wanted us to be together. But I didn't have time for love. I only need my horses and Hayate. I don't need anyone else. But when I first met her, Lillian… Everything changed.

"Hello…" A voice said. I turned and found her standing in front of me in my shop. "Kana…"

"Lillian, I didn't know you came in." I said.

"I get that a lot." She said. "I am here to talk about the request you left on the billboard. Something that deals with teaching hand fishing…"

"Oh yeah, you are interested in that?" I asked.

"Of course, I don't really like eating fish but I will love to learn how to catch fish with my hands. It sounds like fun." She said, giggling. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Oh no, I am not. I just finished tending to Hayate." I said.

"Hayate? You mean your horse." She said.

"Yes, she is a beauty." I said. "I will do anything to keep her safe."

"I understand you completely." She said. "She is like family."

"Right?" I said, staring at her with shock. "So are you ready?"

"Oh yes…" She said.

We walked to the stream and I taught her the basics of fishing. She had trouble at first but with a few tries she got the hand of it. She would always have that beautiful smile when she catches a fish. She would be so excited that she would scream my name. "KANA, I CAUGHT IT! I REALLY DID IT!"

"I am happy for you Lilly… I mean Lillian."

"It is okay. Everyone calls me that back at the orphanage." She replied.

"Orphanage?" I repeated.

"I mean… Bye…" Liliian said, racing out the water with her fish.

"HEY WAIT, THE LESSON IS NOT OVER!" I screamed. But she was gone. I haven't bumped into her since and I thought it was a good thing. I mean, I can focus on Hayate and the shop now. I don't need any more distractions. However, I wanted to see her again. I wanted to know more about her and I don't know why. So to get her to come to me, I posted requests on the billboard and pray that I will see her again. In no time, she walked in my shop. "Lillian…"

"I am here for your request. You wanted turnips for your horses." Lillian said, smiling. Oh that smile again, it always makes me melt.

"Oh yeah…" I said. She gave me the turnips and they look huge and great quality. What I expected from a farmer.

"Kana, I am sorry about the other day." She said. "I shouldn't run off like that in a middle of your lesson."

"It is no biggie…" I said. "I won't mention it. I feel that you still are not comfortable explaining your life story to the other villagers so I won't push it."

"Thank you Kana, you are so kind and considerate." She said, smiling. "I am so happy that you are my friend. I mean we are friends right?"

"Yeah, we are totally friends." I said. After that day, things went back to normal except the part that I gained a new friend.

Every morning, I will stand outside my stable and lean on my fence. Around 9 in the morning, she will come to the shipping bin. She will come on Shin and the old cart to deliver turnips and other crops. It was my guilty pleasure to watch her. To see those alluring eyes shimmer vividly as she put the crops in the bin and to see her beautiful smile as she thank Shin for helping her. I try to figure out what makes her so interesting to me and still I didn't come up with a good reason. But today was the Cooking Festival and I wasn't there to watch. I was busy tending to the stables. But I heard that we didn't win. I felt that I should be there for Lillian. I mean, it is hard to take in a lost. I found her walking to her house.

"LILLIAN!" I screamed. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Kana…" She said, walking towards me.

"Hey Lillian, I heard about the Cooking Festival. You did your best." I said.

"Thanks Kana, I wish you were there though." She said.

"Really? Why?" I asked, blushing.

"Because I dedicated my dish to you but I didn't win." She said, letting out a frown. She then presented me a plate of curry.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so… I have been practicing my cooking for the Cooking Festival and I thought I perfected it but Pierce didn't think so." Lillian said. I took a bite and sigh with all.

"Spicy Curry, I love this. Also this is so awesome Lillian." I said, eating it quickly. I was amazed with the blast of flavor in her dish that I couldn't get enough of it.

"I am glad." She said, giggling. "I am happy that you love it Kana." Then we both heard galloping. We turned and found her horse, calling out to her. "Well I have to go. Shin is very protective over me. He is like my older brother." She let out another smile. "He is a smart horse."

"He sure is." I said, smiling. "Hayate is smart as well." Then Hayate walked towards us. "Hey girl, you want to meet a friend of mine?" Hayate walked up to her and stared at her for a brief moment.

"You are quite beautiful Hayate. Kana is a lucky man to have you." She replied. Hayate then nuzzled her face and she let out a giggle. "Oh Hayate, I like you too. I am so happy we finally got to meet." I was shocked. Hayate never like other people besides me and my father but to see this made me blush. What is she?

"Well, I have to go but I will visit you both again." She said, kissing Hayate. I have blush every shade of red to see her rosy lips form a kiss. Hayate, oh I wish I was in your shoes right now. She then turned to me. "It is good talking to you Kana but it is getting late."

"I hope we can do this again sometimes. I mean Hayate will love to see you again." I said.

"I will love that. I hope I can come tomorrow." She replied.

"Oh sure, I don't work tomorrow. It is Saturday." I replied, scratching my head.

"Great, see you tomorrow around 11." She said, doing a flip. She hurdled over the fence and landed on Shin. "See you two later…"

"Wow…" I said, watching her leave. "That was pretty cool…"

She is gifted with animals and plantation. I guess it is her blood just like horses is in mine. It has been year going on two and she befriended everyone in the village. Nori and Reina was happy to have other girl around their age to befriend with. She was even a role model to the little generation. But no one knows about her past life except for me. "Kana, there is something important I wish to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Remember my first request with you, the one I ran away." She said.

"Yes…" I said.

"Well, I am ready to talk about it, about my past. You have told me so much about your father and mother that it doesn't seem fair that I didn't share anything from my life." She said.

"You don't have to." I said.

"But I want to." She replied, taking a deep breath. "Kana, I have been an orphanage ever since I could remember. I was found on a beach so I guess I was a survivor of a shipwreck or something."

"Whoa…"

"Yup, I am amazed that I was still breathing." Lillian said. "I was found by a nun and she took me to the orphanage. I don't remember anything before I was found." She then pulled out a golden locket and she opened it and a beautiful melody filled the room. "I was found wearing this so this is the only thing I have from my past. This melody must be a lullaby or something and I usually play it to the other kids. The kids there call me Fire Lily after the flower because I will always find a way to make them smile and also I was full of energy. I sometimes raid the kitchen and steal some ice cream. I share it with the other kids." I then let out a laugh.

"I never took you as a troublemaker." I said.

"Well, I was… I guess I did it just to get some attention." She explained. "I pull pranks on the adults and always get into trouble. The kids thought I was a super hero and they call me Fire Lily but really I wasn't. I was a lost child trying to find a home but it was fun."

"I think it suits you. Fire Lily is such a cute name." I teased. She blushed in front of me and I always find it cute when she blushes. "Is it alright if I call you that as nickname for you?"

"Then I should give you a nickname…" She said, putting some thought into it. "I know, I will call you Dreamer. It is named of a famous horse I read about."

"Dreamer, I like it." I said, smiling. "So Fire Lily, please continue."

"Well, it was a nice orphanage and a lot of nice kids and people but I always have bad luck getting adopted. No one wanted me. I guess because of my eyes or something. Not a lot of people have purple eyes and well they probably think I have some sort of disease." She then let out a frown.

"Get out, your eyes are so damn beautiful. I can stare at it all day." I said. She let out a giggle.

"You are very sweet Kana. You remind me of him. I guess that is why I am so comfortable around you."

"Him?" I said, shaking. I was worried. Does she have a lover or something?

"There was a farmer that lives right next to the orphanage. He was kind and gentle. He was an old man but he was bursting with energy. His name was Sai." She said, letting out a giggle. "Oh and how I met him was so funny. I was trying to steal his horse so I can escape the orphanage to look for my parents. I still believe they are still out there. But I got caught and Shin didn't really like me that much at the time."

"Wait, he owns Shin." I said.

"Yes… Instead of reporting me to the police or the orphanage about my bad deed, he put me to work on his farm. At first I didn't like it but then I started to love it because of his kindness. He was the one that taught me how to harvest crops and plant flowers. He even taught me how to take care of animals. When I was older, the orphanage couldn't keep me so Sai gave me a place to stay in exchange for labor. Of course I agreed. He was like a father I have never had."

"I wish I can meet him." I said. But I found a frown on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"He died and before he died he told me to come here in Konohana. He said he has a good feeling that I will find happiness here." She said. "He gave me everything that he had. His lifesavings, Shin, couple of seeds, and an old cart. He wanted me to make my own destiny. I named my farm after him, Nakama is actually his last name and I wanted to dedicate my lifework to him because he gave me a path to follow."

"He sounds like a nice man." I said.

"He is and so are you." She said, smiling. "I don't know what is it about you but I feel that I can trust you completely and I love talking to you even though you talk mostly about horses but I don't mind. I find it adorable that you love horses so much."

"Really?" I said, blushing.

"Yes, your passion for horses makes you smile and I love it when you smile." She said. Then her dog Haiku jumped through my window and into her embrace. "Haiku, is there something wrong?" He was barking and nuzzling her face. "Okay Haiku, I get it. You want to play with me." The dog turned to me and growled. "Haiku?"

"I think he doesn't like me and I was the one that sold it to you." I said.

"He is never like this to Nori and Reina but always towards you and Hiro." Lillian said. "I wonder why."

"I think he doesn't like men around his owner." I said.

"I guess so. Well, I have to go." She said.

"I seriously had a lot of fun today. Let's do this again sometime." I said.

"Sure and thank you Kana for being my friend." She replied.

"Don't mention it…" I said, walking out the door with her dog in her embrace. We hang out a lot. She would always visit me and give me gifts and we go on dates every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. I will look forward to our dates. I felt like a child waiting eagerly for Christmas.

I remember one time I finally realize she was the one. It was raining and I don't usually open my shop when it rains. I was sipping my morning coffee and getting ready to check the stables but I heard barking. I raced to the front door and found Haiku. "Haiku, it's raining out here. Why are you here?" He was barking loudly and I had a feeling something was wrong. "Lillian…" I raced out my shop and towards her house. "LILLIAN!" Haiku guided me to her fields and I found her lying on the ground. Shin was trying to wake her up but his efforts were in vain. "LILLIAN!" I was worried.

"Kana…" She mumbled. "Kana…"

"Don't worry. I am here." I said. "I am going to take care of you." I carried her to her house and Haiku followed behind me. I placed her on her bed. She was breathing heavily and was burning up. "Haiku stay with Lillian… I am going to get Ayame and Hiro." Not long, Hiro and Ayame rushed to her home and check up on her. I was shaking not because I was wet and cold. It was because I was worried that she might be in critical condition.

"She has a high fever." Ayame said.

"She is going to be okay?" I asked.

"As long she gets some rest and takes her medicine. She will be fine." Ayame said.

"It is good that you brought us here. She would be in critical condition." Hiro said.

"Well, you should thank Haiku. He was the one that brought me here." Kana said.

"Good boy Haiku." Ayame said, petting him. She then turned to me. "Kana, I want you to please look after her. Make sure she doesn't work and also make sure she takes her pills."

"Of course…" I replied.

"Well, we will be on our way. I have to report this to Ina." She said. "Take care Kana…"

"You can do it Buddy…" Hiro said, giving me a wink. I let out a sigh and watched them leave her home. I turned to her and she was still sleeping. This is the first time I ever see her sleeping. She was always so active with her work but to see this side of her, it is godsend. She looks like an angel sleeping peacefully. Haiku was lying on her bed as well and somehow he doesn't growl at me anymore. I guess we finally became friends.

"Kana…" She mumbled in her sleep. She then started to cry. "Kana…"

"Lillian, hey…" I said, moving to her bed and cupping her face. "I am here…" I never realize how soft her skin is. I then had an urge to kiss her. I was about to do so until her eyes fluttered opened. "Hey Sleepyhead…"

"Kana, how did I get here?" She asked.

"Haiku came to me when we fainted in your field. I carried you in and Ayame and Hiro already check on you and you have to take it easy for a few days." I explained.

"But how about my animals and crops, I need to tend to them?" She said, pushing herself up. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of everything." I said.

"But you have work…"

"I can close down my shop for a week. I don't mind at all." I said, smiling.

"You will do that for me?" She asked.

"Yes my Fire Lily…" I said.

"Thank you…" She said, giggling. "Kana, I know this is going to sound weird but will you sleep with me tonight?"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I mean… never mind…"

"No, I will stay. It is only for one night." I said, lying beside her. I was nervous at first but somehow, I felt comfortable being beside her. Being so close to her was so right. We stared at each other for a brief moment and like always I will always drown helplessly in her beautiful violet eyes.

"Kana, thank you for taking care of me. I must be a burden." She said.

"You are not a burden. I am doing this because I care for you." I said. "Please don't push yourself again."

"I am sorry." She said, giving me a frown.

"It is alright. Lillian, just know that I will always be there for you when you need me." I replied. She then leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. I froze in shock and blushed viciously.

"Thank you Kana…" She then fell asleep in my arms and I didn't know what to do. But it felt pleasant and I wonder if this is how a husband feels when they sleep with his wife. I wrapped my arms around her. She was so close to me that I can feel her warmth. Her hair smelled like wild flowers and her heartbeat sync with mines. In no time, I drift into slumber, dreaming that this moment will never end.

I woke up and found her still in my embrace. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good Morning my Fire Lily." I carefully removed myself away from her and started with her chores. I got a taste of what Lillian does every single day. It is exhausting and I am amazed that she did so much in one day. She feeds her pets, tends to her animals, collect the eggs from the chickens, milk the cows, cut the fur off the sheep for wool, water her crops, harvest her crops, and finally ship them all in the shipping bin. And when I finished with all her chores, I head back to her home and started to cook her breakfast. I did this every single day and instead of sleeping at my place, I ended up sleeping with her. I had to make sure that she is okay and also take her pills. I guess I love making her smile. She loves everything I cooked for her and our conversations were fun and endless. That beautiful smile never left her face. At this moment, I realize that I can have all of this if I have Lillian.

"Thank you Dreamer for taking care of me." She said. "You are such a good friend."

"Don't mention it." I said.

"So are you going back home today?" She asked."I feel better and I think I can work tomorrow."

"Well, I was thinking if I can stay for one more night." I said, scratching my head. "I know you are better and all but one more day couldn't hurt."

"Oh Kana, I will love to have some company." She said, giggling. "You are the best caretaker ever. I should get sick more often." We both laugh.

"Don't worry, I am going to take care of you." I said. "I promise…" On my last night with her, I held her tighter while she slept. I didn't want to let her go but I should. I am going to miss our fun conversations. I am going to miss eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her. I am going to miss sleeping with her. "My Fire Lily, I think I am in love with you."

The next day she was back on her feet and I had to go home. I didn't want to though. I felt I was already home but I had no choice. "Hey Kana, are you going back to work?" She asked.

"Well, it is a Sunday so I have no choice." I said.

"Can you come by later on today?" She asked.

"Ah sure…" I said. "Well, see you later Fire Lily…"

"Have a good day Dreamer…" She said happily. "Thank you again…" I left and somehow it was the hardest thing to do. I opened my shop and for the first time in years, I don't feel like working. Then Dirk entered my shop.

"Hey Kana, I have a letter for you." Dirk said.

"Oh really, I hardly get mail." I said. Dirk dig into his bag and pulled out a letter. He gave it to me and I was shocked who send it to me.

"Well, have a nice day Kana…" Dirk said.

"You too Dirk." I said. He left my shop but I was still in shock. I read the contents to the letter and my heart took a leap. "I can't believe it…" After work, I walked to Lillian's farm and when I was in front of the door, I let out a sigh. A lot was on my mind today and I don't know how to deal with it. "I think I should talk to Lillian about it. She might help me out." I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kana…"

"Oh Kana, please come in…" I walked in and she was standing with a table filled with dishes. "SURPRISE!"

"What is all this?"

"I wanted to repay you for taking care of me. I made all of your favorite dishes." She said, smiling at me. "I know how much you love Curry so I made Ultimate Curry, Rainbow Curry, and your favorite Spicy Curry."

"You did this all for me." I said. I was shocked that she did this for me. I was holding back tears.

"Of course Kana…" She said. "Let's eat…" We sat on the table and started eating and everything was good. But my mind wonders about the letter that was given to me this morning. "Kana, is there something wrong?"

"Oh… well… It's nothing…" I said.

"I know something is bothering you. You can tell me." She said.

"I got a letter this morning from my father and it has been a long time I have heard from him." Kana said.

"That's a good thing right?" She asked.

"Yeah but you see, he found the Perfect Horse but he can't bring it here due to the climate and all. He lives in a village far from here and he wants me to move in with him." I explained. "I don't know what to do."

"Kana, what does your heart says?" She asked.

"What?"

"Follow your heart…" She said, smiling. "You will find your answer." I gripped my chest and thought about what she said.

"I don't want to leave. I love Konohana and so does Hayate. I can never leave this place. My heart is telling me to stay." I said. I can't believe how easy I came up with an answer. It took me all day to figure out what to do and it takes her kind words and presence to clear those cloudy thoughts.

"Then stay…" She said, smiling. "I don't know what I will do if you move away. You made my stay in Konohana worth living."

"Really?" I said, blushing.

"Yes, I hope you stay here in Konohana forever just like me." She said, giggling. "When Sai told me to come here, he told me that I have a choice. I followed my heart and ended up here with you. It was the best decision I ever made." My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. I then started to cry. "Kana, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, it is just I am so happy that you are here with me." I said. She walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Kana, just know that I will always be there for you when you need me." She said. I let out a chuckle.

"That sounds familiar." I teased.

"Don't ruin the moment Kana…" She said, giggling. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Lillian…"

I wrote a letter to my father that I am going to stay in Konohana because I love it here and also I wanted to stay because there is someone important that I want to be with. I got a letter back and he was proud of the man that I have become and he wishes to see me and the woman that stole my heart. He said he might come and visit me next year so I can hardly wait. Konohana just got better because of my Fire Lily.

"Hey Kana, what's the deal with you and Lillian?" Hiro said. I was in Yun's restaurant eating dinner with him. "You two seem pretty close."

"We are just friends." I said, blushing and scratching my head.

"Oh come on, I saw the way you look at her. You are in love with her." Hiro teased. "Plus, you spent a whole week at her place when she was sick."

"That is none of your business…" I snapped.

"Oh, so someone had a lot of fun." He teased. I let out a sigh and crossed my arms. "So do you love her?"

"Yes, I am in love with her." I said. "It is not like she loves me back."

"It wouldn't say that." A voice said. We turned and found Nori.

"How much did you heard?" I asked.

"Enough to say that you don't need to worry about a thing…" Nori said, giggling. She then sat beside Hiro. "I think she feels the same way about you Kana."

"How do you know?" I asked. "Did she tell you?"

"Oh no but she has been open with me and Reina because of your friendship with her. She was always so quiet and distanced but ever since you two bonded, we always find her smiling. She even leaves her farm to chat and hang out with us."

"Come on, you can't be serious. I didn't do all that." I said, scratching my head.

"You did…" Reina said, walking in the restaurant as well. She then sat beside me and stared at me for a brief moment. "She was like a seed when she first got here but when you came along and nurtured her, she bloomed into a beautiful rose."

"Why does that sound dirty?" I said, blushing.

"Stay out of the gutter…" Hiro said, letting out a sigh.

"Trust me Kana, she likes you." Nori said. "So what is holding you back?"

"I am holding myself back. I admit, I have feelings for her, strong and profound feelings for her. Every day, I will tell myself that I am going to confess to her but at the end of the day, I get cold feet. Thoughts in my head hit me like bullets. What happen if I am not good enough for her? There are a lot of guys out there suitable for her, to love her endlessly." I said.

"I have never thought I will see the day that you would talk so passionately about another person instead of horses." Hiro said.

"Lillian is such a good influence towards you." Nori teased.

"Are you guys listening? I am not good enough for her." I said.

"Why you think that?" Reina asked.

"I am just not good enough. There are a lot of guys that has their eyes on her and think she is far more better off with them than me." I said.

"Like who?" Nori asked.

"Well, there is Ash. He is another farmer in Bluebell and he has so much in common with Lillian. He knows more about livestock than anyone and he makes her laugh. Then there is Cam, the florist. He sells flowers and every girl loves flowers. Also, a lot of girls flaunt around him like bees and honey. She will travel to Bluebell to buy flower seeds from him and strike a conversation." I explained. "Oh, I can't forget about Mikhail. Lillian loves his music so much that he asked Mikhail to play her something when she comes visit him. And there is Dirk, the mailman… He travels around both towns to deliver mail. He will sometimes hire her to water or harvest his crops in front of his house but he only does that to get close to her. He is adventurous and Lillian is always amazed by his stories."

"Hey, how about me?" Hiro asked.

"You don't count because your eyes are set on…" I then noticed that I was about to reveal my best friend's secret. "On someone else… So I am not worried."

"But why are you worried about the other guys?" Reina asked.

"Ash is a funny and fun farmer, Cam is a cool florist, Mikhail is a poetic musician, and Dirk is a bold and adventurous mailman… What am I? What can I offer her that they can't? I am nothing special. I am just a guy that loves horses and now I am in love with a human woman. I wasn't expecting this but it happened." I explained. "I am nothing."

"Kana, that is what you see but Lillian doesn't see you like that at all." Hiro said.

"I don't know man, maybe we are just meant to be friends." I replied.

"How would you know what the seed is going to be if it doesn't bloom? How would you know what it wonders you are going to have if you stay under the soil? "Reina said. "The more you keep it to yourself, the more you are going to regret it."

"When I spent a week at her place, I felt happy with her. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing when I was with her and when I left, I felt empty… incomplete…" I said, gripping my chest. Do I want to give her up? Do I want to let someone else have her? I then stood up from my seat. "You know what, you guys are right. I am going to try. I am going to propose to her." I then hugged Reina. "Thanks Reina, you're the best." She was speechless as I hugged her. "I have to see if Raul's shop is still open. I need to buy that feather…" I dashed out the restaurant and Nori and Reina let out a giggle.

"I am so happy that Kana found his true passion." Nori said.

"Yeah…" Reina and Hiro said.

It was a Friday and I was standing outside my stables, watching my horses. I made it just in time to buy that blue feather and I waited for this day to give it to her. I have practiced and rehearsed countless times of what I was going to say to her but I feel it was the waste of time because I am nervous like crazy. "Damn, how am I going to tell her?" I asked myself. "Okay, Fire Lily I cherish our friendship we have with each other but I don't want to be your friend anymore. Oh no, it is not that I don't like it. Oh no… It is just I want to be more than friends. I want to love you…"

"Really?" A voice said. I jumped when I heard that. I turned and found her right behind me, leaning against the rail. I blushed viciously in front of her. She heard what I said. "Good morning Kana…"

"Hey Fire Lily, what's up?" I said. She kept on staring at me and was shaking. What happen if she doesn't feel the same way towards me? "Lillian?"

"Dreamer, do you want to walk up the mountain summit?" She asked. "I know it is not our usual spots for our date but I would love to go with you."

"Sure…" I said. We walked up the mountain and it was a silent walk. There was no eye contact just silence. I was worried of what could happen. Am I going to lose her? Am I going to lose her forever? If there is a Harvest Goddess, please don't make me lose her. We made it to the top and we stood in front of a beautiful spring.

"So Kana, do you mean what you said?" She asked, staring at me once more. I froze with nervousness and shock.

"Ahhh….. Yeah…" I said, taking a deep breath. This is my chance to tell her how I truly feel about her. I need to let it all out. I pulled out a blue feather and she blushed in front of me. "Lillian Garden, I love you. I don't know how it happened but I am happy it did. You are the only girl that put up with my horse obsession and even give me the time of day to talk about horses. You are understanding and kind to me. You always greet me with a smile and with the time we spent together, I have miserably fallen in love with you. I am happy that Sai told you to come here because not only he set you on a right path, he also gave me a heart. So Lillian, my Fire Lilly, will you marry me?" She then started to cry yet her smile was still on her face.

"Kana, my Dreamer, what took you so long?" She said, giggling.

"What?"

"I have been waiting for you to confess to me for ages. I love you too."

"You love me?" I said. "You love me?" I then hugged her tightly. "I was so scared that you would reject my proposal. I am so happy." I then twirled her around and she giggled as I lifted her in the air.

"I love you Kana…" She said once more. I put her down and our eyes met. "I was scared as well. I thought you only see me as a friend. I thought you were better off with the other woman."

"Lillian…" I said. "You are the only woman I want." I then moved towards her lips and sealed it with mine. On that very moment, I finally felt complete. I pulled back and found her blushing. "So should we have our wedding a week from now?"

"Sure, I am fine with anything as long I marry you." She said, giggling. I then started to pinch myself. "Kana, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to make sure that I am not dreaming." I said. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Kana, I assure you that this isn't a dream." She said. She kissed me and I was happy that this was no dream. I was happy that she is mine. On our wedding day, I was nervous. I wore a black robe and instead of pinning my hair up into a ponytail like I usually do, I let it flow down to my shoulders.

"Are you excited?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah but I am also a little nervous." I said.

"Come on, this is supposed to be the easy part." Hiro said. "You got the hard part out of the way. Everything is going to be fine."

"I guess…" I said. "Thanks buddy for always being there for me."

"Don't mention it Kana, you can owe me by being the best man in my wedding." Hiro said.

"I can't wait for that day to come." I said.

"But I have never thought you would get married first." Hiro said. "This is so unexpected." Then there was a knock on the door, it opened and it was Rahi, Ina's son.

"Come on you guys, it is time." Rahi said. "You don't want to be late for own wedding do you Kana?"

"We are coming." Hiro said. "So buddy, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah…" I said. We walked to the mountain summit. It is tradition that all weddings must be held there. I really don't mind. Everyone was there and I was nervous. I haven't seen my bride for a day and I am dying to see her. Nathan was standing with me, waiting for my bride to appear. Then suddenly, I felt the earth stopped when I found a beautiful woman walking towards my way. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono decorated with fire lily designs. Her hair was pinned up into a bun, decorated with wild flowers. She was being escorted by Nori and Reina. Ying was the flower girl and Rahi was the ring boy. I realize that the beautiful angel walking towards me is Lillian, my bride and wife to be. "Lillian, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Kana…" She said, blushing.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love and bond between this lovely couple, Lillian Garden and Kana Haninozuka." Nathan said, smiling at us. "Lillian, do you take Kana to be your lawful wedded husband. Would you care for him, love him, and be faithful to him throughout your life?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I do…" She said, giggling.

"And do you Kana take Lillian to be your lawful wedded wife. Would you care for her, love her, and be faithful to her in sickness and in health?" Nathan said.

"Yes, I do…" I said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Nathan said. I cupped her face and smiled.

"Fire Lily, I am happy to be your husband. It is going to be you and me forever and ever." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." She said. We kissed and that simply dream and hopeful thought became my reality and future.


End file.
